


History

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mac being Mac, Team as Family, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac explains Jack the meaning of the term ‘Cobra effect’
Series: writer's month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	History

**Author's Note:**

> The cobra effect occurs when an attempted solution to a problem makes the problem worse, as a type of unintended consequence

Jack opens the door of Mac’s house and carefully guides Mac inside the house. When Mac finally makes it to the couch, they both let out a sigh in relief.

‘Well, that plan backfired, ‘ Jack states dryly.

‘I have to admit this could be considered as a Cobra effect.’ Mac says with a grimace when he tries to move to get more comfortable.

‘A what?’

‘The term Cobra effect originated during the time of the British rule of Colonial India. The British government wanted to tackle the worrying number of venomous Cobras in Delhi. They offered a bounty for every dead Cobra. Soon, the enterprising Delhiites were breeding Cobras. When the government found out they stopped the bounty where upon the Cobra breeders set the snakes free. So the Cobra population went up, not down.’

‘OK, but what have Cobras to do with you blowing us up?’

‘I was thinking linear I was too focused on the simplest solution, I should have…’

‘Look Mac, you got the job done, save the family. We were clatterer damage.’

‘Collateral.’ Mac corrects.

‘Whatever. You did good, kid. Let’s rest. Shall I put on a movie?’

Mac hums and Jack picks up the remote. Before he can make himself comfortable, he hears a soft snore. He stiffly picks up a blanket and covers Mac, before taking the lazy chair and making himself comfortable.


End file.
